Days since
by MissScorp
Summary: Gil Arroyo used to think that Bright was incident prone. He quickly discovered the kid wasn't simply incident prone... he was accident prone, too. Just some fun and fluff with a moderate amount of whump given Malcolm is gonna have some sort of injury after whatever calamity.
1. Chapter 1

Gil started it after the club incident. It was just to poke fun at Bright for how incident prone he was becoming.

Bright argued with him, of course. Said he was making more of things than was necessary. Gil replied three incidents showed precedence.

He realized after that Bright wasn't incident prone.

No, he was simply accident prone.

Why else was the kid sitting in his office with an ice pack to the back of his head after falling off the steps outside the precinct?

Gil erased the number of days since an incident and replaced it with a zero.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all, and welcome!

This drabble series is the brainchild from a comment I made to a friend about someone pranking Malcolm by posting a sign with his picture on it and the number of days since he did something stupid to hurt himself. And so here we are! Updates to this might be more sporadic since this is just for fun.

Please, if you like this piece, follow/favorite it! Also, comments are more than welcome! Take care, all!


	2. Chapter 2

They made it one day before Bright suffered another accident. Well, _technically_ it was an incident since it happened at a crime scene.

If Gil was being fair then he'd have to admit it wasn't really Bright's fault. The kid was simply standing there, studying the bodies laid out in their bed in their wedding finery, and listening to Edrisa as she talked about her initial findings.

Who could have expected that one of the forensic guys would whack him in the head with a door?

Gil sighed and made a mental to change the days since back to zero.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry," Gil said, phone to his ear, and chin in the palm of his hand. "He did what?"

"_Fell out of bed_."

Considering how Sorcha sounded amused by the whole thing, Gil assumed Bright was not badly injured.

"How did he fall out of bed?"

Given how the kid secured himself to the wall to avoid that particular event from happening...

"_Well, I was tickling him, he rolled the wrong way and splat_..."

Gil didn't care to think about _what_ they were doing _before_ Bright ended up on the floor.

_Well, least he made it seven days this time..._

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!

I want to give a special thank you to Rookblonkorules for their lovely reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

"Bright." Dani Powell crouched beside the profiler. "You good?"

"Yeah." He dabbed gingerly at his lip with a towel. Brushed dirt from his hair. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"It's bad enough." That he only had a cut lip was a miracle to her. "Next time, when someone yells at you to move out of the way, do it."

"I did move."

"Yeah," she lightly kidded. "The wrong way."

"Is there a wrong way to move when a three hundred pound man is running at you?"

Dani figured that was a good point as far as points went.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!

I want to send a special thank you to Rookblonkorules for their lovely reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

JT stared at the white board with the black numbers on it. _Ten days since a Bright accident_.

That he managed to go _one_ day without injuring himself impressed JT.

Bright being an accident waiting to happen was a joke around the precinct. JT didn't find it funny. Bright's complete and utter disregard for his own safety annoyed the hell out of him.

JT found himself wanting to wrap him in bubble wrap. Not that it would keep him from injuring himself.

"Ow," he heard Bright mutter in the hall.

JT sighed and wiped away the one with his thumb. 

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	6. Chapter 6

Edrisa bit the inside of her lip as she stared at the push pin, well, _pushed_, into the tip of Bright's right thumb.

"Why do things like this keep happening to me?" He glowered at the offensive tack. "It's like I'm cursed."

"Have you perhaps seen a spider at night?"

"No." Bright's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Japanese superstition." Edrisa tossed the tack in the trash after she extracted it. "A spider at night is considered back luck."

"I must have seen a lot of spiders at night then." Bright wrapped his thumb in a Kleenex. "I have nothing but bad luck."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	7. Chapter 7

Ainsley was accustomed to her brother getting injured. Malcolm was accident prone. Even she couldn't figure out how he managed this one, though.

"How did you get a fishing hook caught in your hand?"

"Drop it, Ainse." Embarrassed color filled his cheeks. "Please."

The nurse bandaging Malcolm's hand snickered. Ainsley assumed it was because she knew how Malcolm ended up getting injured.

"Okay, I want to know how you got that hook in your hand."

Malcolm shot her a disgruntled look but obliged.

"A fish bit me."

Ainsley blinked. "What?"

"A fish bit me."

Ainsley decided to not ask why.


	8. Chapter 8

"Really, Malcolm." Jessica Whitly sighed. "I don't know why you continue working as you do."

"Because I enjoy it," he said. "It keeps me busy."

"You can keep busy without having to solve every murder in the city."

Malcolm was too tired for his mother's well-intentioned nagging. All he wanted to do was go home. Maybe, if he was lucky, Sorcha would be there waiting.

"Goodbye, Mother." He turned to exit the dining room. "It's been lovely talking with you."

And he might have made his exit if his body didn't decide to send him crashing to the floor, first.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm dying."

"You are not." Gil handed Bright a cough drop and Kleenex. "It's just a cold."

"That I got after falling in a pool in the middle of February."

"You wouldn't have fallen into that pool if you listened."

_Not that you ever do_. Bright listening to something he told him would be sign the world was about to come to an end.

"I didn't see that patch of ice."

"You wouldn't have needed to worry about it if you stayed in the car."

_Like I told you_.

Not that Bright tended to do what he was told, either.


	10. Chapter 10

"Seriously, Bright?" Gil ran a hand over his face and mentally counted to ten before adding, "Couldn't you have been careful for once in your life?"

"That wood is so rotted anyone could have fallen through those stairs," Bright uttered in his defense. "Nobody should use them."

"Why did you?"

Bright looked up from his examination of his ankle.

"It was the only way to get upstairs."

Gil swallowed a sigh. "You could have stayed down here and avoided the possible fracture to your ankle."

"I do not intentionally try to hurt myself."

Gil was starting to wonder about that.


	11. Chapter 11

How was it possible for him to get hurt _twice_ in one day? He could not have this much bad luck. _Karma is trying to get me back for what the Surgeon did_.

Malcolm placed his trusty bag of frozen peas against the back of his aching head as Sunshine chirped from her cage. He could blame karma all he wanted but going through those stairs was his own fault.

Getting knocked through a glass window by a guy trying to reach the maternity ward before his wife gave birth?

That was a freak accident.

No matter what Gil said.


	12. Chapter 12

JT managed to catch Bright before he went tumbling face-first down the stairs. For someone who looked like he was lighter than a feather, he weighed a ton.

"Couldn't wait until we were at the bottom of the stairs before passing out?"

There was no forthcoming response from the man limp in his arms. Not that he expected one. JT sighed and wondered what he had done to deserve an accident prone Bright as his stakeout partner.

"Your skinny ass better appreciate this," he grumbled as he hoisted the unconscious profiler into his arms and carried him down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bright, we need..."

"To discuss why this is a bad plan?" Malcolm nodded. "Yeah, I know. Not like we have any other choice here." He looked at the device beneath his hands. "It's not like I, uh, can let go really."

There was an audible _click_. A thousand thoughts raced through Malcolm's mind. He started talking, and fast. When the smoke literally cleared, he found himself looking at Gil from the roof of his car.

"I think I'm gonna miss my flight," likely was the wrong thing to say...

... but it was all he could say given the circumstances.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well! This is an additional scene to** A Thousand, Bright** from Malcolm's POV from before he crushed Gil's car. Tagged to _1x13_.

I just want to send a special thank you to Rookblonkorules for their reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Gil's car was not the last accident to happen that day. Less than twenty minutes after the tow truck pulled away, Bright tripped, spilling hot tea across the front of his once pristine suit.

Five minutes after that?

He cut his finger on a piece of glass stuck in his hair.

An hour later?

He smacked his elbow on a locker.

That Bright was a walking disaster was painfully obvious. Way Dani saw it? It was going to take a month before the board in Gil's office would get back to zero.

"Ouch!"

_Make that two months,_ she mentally corrected.


	15. Chapter 15

Of course, it happened to Bright. Something like this could only happen to him. JT swore if his dumb ass didn't have bad luck, he'd have no luck at all.

The woman behind Bright's predicament continued to shout obscenities as she was loaded in the car by a furious Dani.

"Don't think she likes me much."

"Bro, she stabbed your ass with her stiletto." Something JT again thought could only happen to Bright. "Pretty clear she hates you."

"My mother broke my television with her stiletto."

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me."

Bright grinned at him.

"She used a black heel, though."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!

I just want to send a special thank you to Rookblonkorules and the guest for their lovely reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Sunshine swayed on her swing as her human hissed and spun about in the room with the water fountain in it. _He hurt himself again_, the wise little budgie thought, chirping pitifully to herself.

Such things happened frequently to her poor human. She lost count of all the accidents he had.

He muttered beneath his breath as he wrapped his hand in a fluffy rag from the room he groomed himself in.

Sunshine recognized a few of the words.

"Stupid," being one, "idiot," another, "and, "careless," the last.

He always chastised himself.

Unnecessarily, really.

He was only human, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!

Yes, I wrote from a parakeet's POV lol

I just want to send a special thank you to Rookblonkorules and the guest for their lovely reviews!


End file.
